<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О коньяке и гидротехнике by Squirry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943483">О коньяке и гидротехнике</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry'>Squirry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в рамках драббл-флэшмоба на diary.ru</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О коньяке и гидротехнике</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Просто подстрахуешь меня. С парализатором. Все дело займет не больше часа.<br/>
- Какое еще дело, Бай? – прорычал Айвен. – Я полгода назад тебе уже говорил, когда ты меня втравил в ваши с Донной политические игрища, это последний раз, когда я вам помогаю! Тот раз был последний, ты понял?!! <i>Тот!</i><br/>
- Дело несложное, - все крики и вопли Айвена стекали с Байерли, как вода с гуся. - И да, тебе предписано оказывать мне содействие. Впрочем, конечно, ты волен оспорить это предписание.<br/>
Айвен только вздохнул. Что оспаривать предписания и даже простые пожелания форратьеровского куратора бесполезно, он уяснил еще в нежном пяти- или шестилетнем возрасте.<br/>
В той части парка, куда привел его Байерли, было на редкость безлюдно. Щебетали какие-то птички, журчала неширокая в том месте река, пахло скошенной травой. Идиллию портило зловещего вида бетонное сооружение, напоминавшее мегалитическую пляжную кабинку для переодевания. Толстые стены в два человеческих роста спиралью закручивались против часовой стрелки и переходили в столь же массивные ступени. Лестница вела куда-то в недра преисподней. Снизу тянуло плесенью и сыростью.<br/>
Пройдя десяток ступенек, Айвен заподозрил неладное и решил, что с этого места его не заставит сдвинуться даже целый взвод цетагандийцев с плазмотронами, не то что один Байерли. Но Бай оказался гораздо маневреннее, чем взвод цетагандийцев, и Айвен быстро обнаружил, что его теснят по коридору – по-прежнему непонятно куда, но направление Айвену совершенно не нравилось. Он уперся руками в стены, благо тоннель был не слишком широк. Хотя «благо» было определенно не тем словом, которое Айвен использовал бы в таком контексте. Точно не тем. Словом, тоннель мог быть и пошире, получше освещен, да и высота потолков тоже оставляла желать лучшего. А еще, как только стихли звуки их шагов и эхо от трепотни Байерли, ухо явственно различило звук капающей воды. Это было совсем нехорошо.<br/>
- Что это, черт подери, за катакомбы? Бай?!! – довольно нервно выдохнул Айвен, пиная носком сапога осклизлый бетон. Тот крошился под ногой, будто ему было по меньшей мере сто лет. - Где мы?<br/>
-  Это тоннель под парком, - Бай зажег извлеченный из кармана люминофор. – Здесь когда-то проходило русло Йонны, когда она еще была упрятана под землю. Ну, знаешь, эти странные архитектурные тенденции времен Юрия Безумного. Заковать природу в бетон, подчинить стихию, повернуть вспять реки…<br/>
- Наверняка твой одиозный родич постарался? Доно-архитектор? – Айвен надеялся, что голос у него звучит достаточно ровно и беспечно. – Или он только зданиями город  уродо…хм…украшал?<br/>
- Ну нет, он был универсальным гением! – ехидно отозвался Байерли. – И предпочитал мыслить масштабно. Здания, ландшафты, интерьеры… Кстати, знаешь те кошмарные конструктивистские стулья в здании СБ? Которые явно делались, чтобы ими убивать? Тоже, между прочим, его работа!<br/>
- Да в здании СБ любым предметом можно убивать, они все как нарочно для этого делались… Так, не отвлекайся! – Айвен попытался вернуть беседу в прежнее русло. – Зачем мы здесь?<br/>
- У меня назначена встреча. Через полчаса сюда придет человек.<br/>
- Один?<br/>
- Как перст. Думаю, он еще и по городу попетляет, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии «хвостов». Разговор планируется приватный, присутствие свидетелей – не в его интересах.<br/>
- Вооруженный?<br/>
Байерли только руками развел.<br/>
- Возможно. Скорее всего.<br/>
- То есть я тебе нужен как свидетель и как охранник.<br/>
- Совершенно верно.<br/>
Люминофор в руках Бая постепенно тускнел, а сам Байерли незаметно, шаг за шагом, теснил Айвена все дальше по коридору. Тот невольно задумался, каков запас люминофоров в карманах Бая. Ведь не может же этот быть единственным, верно? Если встреча только через полчаса?<br/>
Наконец они, двигаясь словно в танце времен все того же безумного Юрия, - Айвен вперед спиной, Байерли уверенно ведет, - уперлись в какой-то тупик.<br/>
- Ты будешь стоять здесь, - распорядился Бай, - а я ближе к выходу, за поворотом.<br/>
Отлично. Он будет стоять в тупике, в темноте и нюхать вековую плесень невесть какого класса биологической опасности. Все как обычно. Небольшая услуга, Айвен. Тебе же не трудно. Все так говорят, а потом раз за разом запихивают его в какой-нибудь подземный гроб и пытаются утопить.<br/>
- Я не буду торчать в этом склепе! Целых полчаса! - кажется, с голосом все же было что-то не так. Байерли нахмурился и повыше поднял изрядно потускневший люминофор. С полминуты он, хмурясь, молча изучал Айвена, словно нечто впервые увиденное. А потом просто сказал «Хорошо», развернулся и за рукав потащил Айвена к выходу.<br/>
«А что, так можно было?» - мелькнуло у того в голове.<br/>
Байерли остановился у входа в катакомбы и огляделся по сторонам.<br/>
- План меняется, - как ни в чем не бывало сообщил он. -  Я встречаю его здесь, а ты ждешь вон в тех замечательных кустах. Надеюсь, дендрофобии у тебя нет?<br/>
- У меня вообще нет никаких фобий, - возмутился Айвен. - Я просто имею все разумные основания не любить, когда меня запирают в тесном, темном, мокром закутке люди, желающие меня прикончить.<br/>
- А я ничего и не говорил про кл… про фобию-которой-у-тебя-нет, - радостно согласился Форратьер. – И про желание тебя прикончить тоже. Просто на всякий случай уточнил насчет деревьев.<br/>
- С деревьями у меня все в порядке, - хмуро пробормотал Айвен.<br/>
- Рад слышать.<br/>
- То есть ты вот так возьмешь и наплюешь на приватность и секретность встречи? – Айвен снова попытался найти подвох.<br/>
Байерли тяжело вздохнул.<br/>
- Слушай. У меня назначено рандеву с типом, которого я собираюсь шантажировать, назовем вещи своими именами. Для него все очень серьезно. Он разозлится, взбесится, а еще до чертиков испугается. Возможно, вплоть до панической атаки. У людей сейчас нервы ни к черту, ты не находишь?<br/>
Вопрос был явно риторический.<br/>
- И мне, конечно, было бы удобнее беседовать с ним в тихом укромном месте, откуда ему некуда деться. Пусть бы себе бесился там, где его проще контролировать. Но мне совсем не улыбается оказаться там с <i>двумя</i> вооруженными нервными типами. Попасть, так сказать, под перекрестную паническую атаку.<br/>
- У меня не…<br/>
- Вернемся? – щедро предложил Форратьер. – Если у тебя «не».<br/>
Айвен отшатнулся и помотал головой.<br/>
- Вооот, - Бай назидательно воздел палец вверх, - и я о том же.</p><p>***</p><p>Вечером того же дня, когда Байерли появился на пороге квартиры Айвена, у того просто рука не поднялась захлопнуть дверь перед носом визитера. Ведь нельзя, - сказал сам себе Айвен, - взять и не пустить на порог человека, который за руку вывел тебя из преисподней вместо того, чтобы подбросить дровишек под твой котел… или задраить все люки и врубить напор посильнее.<br/>
Выглядел Бай паршиво и был не в духе. Он и днем-то имел вид восставшего из могилы упыря, а к вечеру стал похож на упыря, поднятого насильно. Видимо, общение с сотрудниками генерала Аллегре оказалось плодотворным. Как, впрочем, и у самого Айвена.<br/>
- О, тебя уже отпустили! – констатировал Форратьер. – Сваришь мне кофе?<br/>
- А ты полагал, меня сгноят в застенках СБ? – вяло возмутился Айвен. – То есть… ты хочешь сказать, что вся операция была твоей самодеятельностью?! И никем не санкционировалась? Какого черта, Бай!<br/>
Байерли только отмахнулся.<br/>
- Нет, конечно. Я не настолько безумен, чтобы по личной инициативе устраивать провокацию заместителю полковника Отто. Мужик давно был под подозрением, его в любом случае должны были проверить. Кто мог знать, что он провернет тот же трюк, что и я в прошлый раз!<br/>
Айвен понятия не имел, чем Бай собирался шантажировать подполковника Форхадзиса, и знать этого не хотел. Но когда на место встречи почти одновременно с Форхадзисом явился отряд СБ-шников, подполковник запаниковал и потребовал для себя статус Имперского свидетеля. Именно так – по официальной версии – сам Байерли полгода назад вышел сухим из некрасивой истории с нападением на лорда Доно.<br/>
Бай вмешательства безопасников не ожидал и появлению их не обрадовался. Напротив, прошипел сквозь зубы (так, что расслышал только Айвен) что-то нелестное про энтузиастов, сорвавших ему операцию. Тогда, днем, он выглядел взбешенным, а сейчас – уязвленным и подавленным гораздо в большей степени, чем хотел бы показать.<br/>
- Как обычно, левая рука Аллегре не знает, что творит правая? – проявил сочувствие Айвен. Кофе он все-таки сварил, резонно убоявшись того, что визитер заснет на его диване.<br/>
- Это не Аллегре, - хмуро бросил Бай, – это внутренняя безопасность Управления инженерных войск… Что, без коньяка?.. Ты серьезно? Кофе без коньяка?..<br/>
Айвен вздохнул и поплелся к бару. Вникать в хитросплетения форратьеровских интриг на трезвую голову и впрямь было мучительно.<br/>
- Ты слишком многого хочешь от СБ, Форпатрил… О, отличный коньяк! Часом, не из запасов Иллиана? Налей мне еще… так, о чем я говорил? Чтобы правая рука Аллегре знала, что творит левая рука Отто… это уже камасутра какая-то получается.<br/>
Айвен  попытался сохранить сочувственное выражение лица, но не выдержал и фыркнул. Очень уж выразительную картинку нарисовал Бай. С образным мышлением у него явно все было в порядке. Камасутра безопасников в воображении Айвена разворачивалась в мрачных интерьерах гидротехнических катакомб, и это поубавило желания хихикать над шуткой.<br/>
- Как я понял, это общая беда кадровых военных – дискоординация конечностей… Черт тебя дери, Айвен, ты-то что со своими руками творишь? – с этими словами Бай перегнулся через низкий журнальный столик, расплескивая коньяк и хватая Айвена за пальцы. Тот, стряхнув наваждение, обнаружил, что – в который уже раз – расковырял в кровь выпуклый рваный шрам на внешнем ребре ладони.<br/>
- Что это у тебя? Профессиональная травма, мозоли от планшета? Последствия непосильных трудов в приемной Десплена?<br/>
Бай вцепился клещом. Айвен завис, прикидывая, как его стряхнуть, не выкручивая руки и обойдясь без болевых приемов. По всему выходило, что никак. Кстати, руки у Форратьера были вовсе не вялые и не влажные, а вполне себе теплые и сухие. И цепкие, зараза. Бай перебрался из кресла на подлокотник дивана, едва не сбросив на пол бокал Айвена и чуть не сверзившись тому на колени. Айвен поспешно отодвинулся и выдернул из зоны поражения бутылку и снифтеры.<br/>
- Что ты в них вцепился? Как там в шахматах, «тронул – ходи»?<br/>
- Что?<br/>
- Правило такое, в шахматах. На алкоголь тоже распространяется… да наливай уже!<br/>
Байерли немедленно оккупировал освобожденную Айвеном территорию и снова докопался до его шрама.<br/>
- Ты его весь день ковыряешь, еще в парке начал! Надо продезинфицировать!<br/>
Краем сознания Айвен отметил, что Форрратьера как-то подозрительно быстро развезло, и что он  как-то слишком легко для пьяного выговаривает длинные и сложные слова. Но мысль мелькнула и улетучилась, вытесненная новаторской идеей, выдвинутой Байерли: дезинфекция может быть как наружной, так и внутренней. Достаточно просто повысить концентрацию алкоголя в крови!<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
Айвен приоткрыл глаза и снова поспешно зажмурился, подсматривая сквозь ресницы. Он лежал на диване. Лампа светила прямо в глаза, как на допросе. За окном начинало светать. Возле дивана на полу, сбросив ботинки, по-турецки сидел Байерли. И осторожно, кончиками пальцев, водил по шраму на его руке. От запястья до мизинца и обратно. В резком свете лампы тени от ресниц превращали его лицо в гротескную маску паяца. На полу живописной кучей валялись ботинки, пустая коньячная бутылка и бокал. Второй снифтер  стоял на столике рядом с еще одной ополовиненной бутылкой. Голова почти не болела, что, впрочем, было ожидаемо: форкосигановский коньяк был хорош. Байерли сидел слишком близко, его выдохи щекотно соскальзывали куда-то в рукав.<br/>
Айвен заворочался и подтянулся повыше, укладывая голову на спинку дивана.<br/>
- Ты зачем меня напоил? – хрипло спросил он. Во рту был сухо, как в радиоактивных пустошах Форкосиган-Вашнуй.<br/>
Бай чуть вздрогнул, но глаз не поднял и руку не отдернул.<br/>
- Не знаю. Захотелось. Настроение было плохое.<br/>
- И что, исправилось?<br/>
Айвен сел и залпом выпил вчерашний остывший кофе, так никем и не востребованный. Потянулся и выключил лампу.<br/>
- Ммм… пожалуй да, исправилось.<br/>
- Сделал гадость – сердцу радость?<br/>
- О господи, Айвен, тебе что, двенадцать лет? Что за школьный фольклор? И почему сразу гадость? По-моему, мы очень хорошо посидели вчера. Тебе коньяка жалко или моя компания так противна?<br/>
Догадку, что это было именно «напоил», Байерли опровергать не стал.<br/>
- И вообще можешь считать, что это был сеанс психотерапии.<br/>
- Что?! Ты у меня что-то выпытывал?<br/>
- Да что мне у тебя выпытывать, Форпатрил? Тем более, ты кремень, - фыркнул Байерли.<br/>
- Это ты о чем?<br/>
- Я спросил, откуда у тебя шрам на руке, а ты сказал, что это строго засекречено.<br/>
Айвен аж возгордился своей стойкостью.<br/>
- И еще – что у гидротехнических сооружений очень толстые стены. И корявые.<br/>
- И там пиздец как страшно, - со вздохом признался Айвен.<br/>
На эту информацию допуска секретности Байерли точно должно было хватить. Особенно после вчерашнего.<br/>
Бай по-прежнему сидел рядом с диваном, делая вид, что он такая же деталь интерьера, как пустая посуда и разбросанная обувь. Рука его лежала на краю дивана так близко, что кожа чувствовала тепло.<br/>
«Тронул – ходи», - вдруг вспомнилось Айвену.<br/>
И сердце пропустило удар.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>